


The Evening Star

by Windsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Dark and Light have different definitions, But Dumbledore is still a manipulative bastard, Dark Harry, F/M, Family Secrets, For a good reason though (not greater good), Good Tom Riddle, M/M, No light bashing, Read to know more ;D, Sirius is awesome, Spies, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsong/pseuds/Windsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many rooms in Hogwarts never had a soul in them, and many books of magic were all but forgot. Yet, what's perhaps most haunting is all the magic never once written in books, never once used in the realm of the living. That's, until someone is handed a secret of magic well beyond the veil of death itself. A secret that renders the entire world in a silver plate. </p><p>In which Harry is the Black Heir, Tom is... well, different, and Voldemort is as real and insane as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction in English and I would really appreciate reports of any grammar or spell mistakes. Also, I would like to warn you that I've changed some character names... nothing unheard of, and I compromise in keeping this fanfiction in somewhat the same lines of canon, even though I've changed some things. Just give it a chance! *shining cat-like eyes*

The evening was getting dark and mute if not by the small sounds of flying insects, which flew through the stillness of such evening, blatantly murdering the stilled quietness. Yet the silence was not for long, as it suddenly subsided until sounds, in the beginning incomprehensible to still dormant ears, increased in strength - and then as if by the purest of magic music created itself. In fact, it was nothing possibly made of any instruments - even if its power was felt by the barest of consciousness - no, it was as if the wind transformed into an instrument, for as the richness of the sound passed through his ears, it was soon lost, with only the barest of caresses left to remember.

Given the sudden silence once again, he grew in curiosity. His eyes slowly unfolded, slightly frightened of what they would find - yet they could see nothing, as everything he could see was the black space of a room devoid of lightness, making it hard to grasp the faintest of figures that could be standing above him right in this moment. And indeed, a hooded figure stood right above his cradle.

It only stood there, the figure which appeared from nowhere, leering to the smallest thing in the decaying room, not quite a baby but still far from a boy. It stood there, sceptical glint in its eyes, surveying that thing so small and lithe, of pure flesh and bones. My! Who would leave such a small form this way? Who would, as the evening turned to night and the last candles burnt, sleep peacefully in bed remembering such a thin figure restlessly sleeping under tattered blankets, left to grieve for its small sustenance? Despite its running thoughts, the figure could not find an answer.

So the hooded figure threw its robes at the dirty soil, uncaring of such fine silks reaching the never cleaned surface, disregarding the chill which went from its spine through its very bones. However, its body trembled at what would be done.

Slowly, tentatively, old hands reached the small thing in the cradle. Before the touch could reach the baby, his eyes snapped fully into consciousness, finally seeing a stranger taking him into his arms. The stranger was foreign in every sense of the word, and his eyes curiously held the ones of such old and tall man. Never had he seen this figure before, yet Tom found the presence of this man soothing, as if this man had something which involved his entire body, and this something made the skin of the smallest tickle. Tom let out a loud bark.

“My, already in high spirits, are we?”, and the stranger let escape a low chuckle which amused Tom to no end. Such a weird sound, he had never heard something quite like that before. Tom giggled at the stranger's tone while he held him peacefully. What a strange thing... His eyes were becoming heavy once more, even if he had slept all he wanted already. The last thing he heard, as Tom closed his eyes and barely saw the man packing a long and wooden stick, were soft and murmured words at his ear.

“I shall never fail you again.”

A bright light appeared from the stranger's body, illuminating his long white beard and hair, until he disappeared from sight, as if invisible. And his eyes seemed to still shine, but at the sky, were a blue light of a couple of stars twinkled.


	2. A Small Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like an introduction to the rest of the fanfiction, but I promise next chapter will be longer. :)

Everything was going just fine before that kid showed up. No one noticed it yet he couldn't fool me. I noticed exactly the second a strange black-haired wizard appeared from nowhere in our midst, quickly and soundless as a ghost, barely missing the strict words of Professor McGonagall while she herded us straight into the hall. Thus I thought the kid should think himself "too smart", trying tricks before the school year had chance to start, and I couldn't possibly leave it like that. "Well", my thoughts wondered, "Siri did say to do my worst", and without thinking twice I messed with the mysterious kid. 

However, what I didn't forethought was the smallest of chances of myself standing upside down, nearly fainting because of low blood pressure, stuck by ropes to the ceiling of the now not-as-great hall. All of it not even adding the fact every one was sound asleep by now, with many hours to go before even a flight decided to make its appearance in there.

What a fabulous first day in the castle! Also, someone in the morning ought to notice me hanging here, after - if I was lucky - the disillusionment charm wearied off. "But I would be known as 'the prankster who got pranked' forever... then how will I look Siri in the eyes, Merlin? If only I had my wand with me..."

"- I know you're in there!" Obviously I did not. "If you do not pull me out of here right now, I will... turn you to Dumbledore!" Of course, it wasn't the brightest of things to say but hey - my head didn't stop throbbing! Give me a break.

A quiet and nearly inaudible snicker cut down the stilled silence and for once, I felt the smallest of hopes returning to me - anyone who saw me hanging up here had to help me out, right?

"- Well, my hiding is properly ruined now. Although I must say it was worth it, laughing - the idea of you really wanting Dumbledore to caught me when he's to blame in the first place! Ridiculous."

Oh. It was just that kid. Merlin grant me patience.

"- Alright, so you indeed are his, what, son, but it's no excuse! Enchanting your newest housemate isn't right!"

Something in my heated argumentation seemed fun to the bastard before me, his smile didn't falter a second.

"- Your point of view is interesting. What would my punishment be, may I guess? A light pinch in my ear, along with some welcome house points due to such intricate defense spellwork? Humor me."

"How dare he? He has no right to laugh while I suffer up here!" so obviously I said nothing, that kid is too weird to be decent in conversation.

 

However after some excruciatingly long minutes where he clearly expected me to answer, I deigned him the sound of my voice - against my wish of course. If it was up to me, I would keep my mouth well shut - but deflated ego wasn't helping, not even a bit, my... situation.

"- Now that I'm decently humiliated up here, do you mind lending a hand?"

"- Unfortunately, I do." Just like that, the bastard turned around, heading to the house quarters. I was just about to start whining to all Hogwarts' ears to hear when both rope and disillusionment charm were suddenly undone, in other words, I fell headfirst on the floor. The bastard was already by the corner, unmoving, and although all I could see was his back towards me, I knew, I could feel, a smug smile hidden in his lips.

Getting up with my head throbbing even more than I thought possible, taking out the dust of my freshly turned red robes and running to catch up with the kid, I couldn't help my mouth before it decided to address the weird episode of only moments ago.

"- It all was just payback, wasn't it? And for a harmless prank which didn't even happen! Really!"

The kid finally had the guts to turn around and face me, as if indignant of what I just said.

"- Let's not forget your so titled 'harmless prank' was to charm my pants right off when I stood from the sorting. Clearly amateur."

Our eyes meet for a moment and I couldn't have the heart to stop a very untimely smirk. Despite our want to kill each other right there, we shared a mirth only possibly understood by another prankster.

"Even?", I asked, shoving my hand towards him.

"Yes." His hand shook mine.

"Come, let's get out of here before Mr. Filch decides to check these parts."

We headed towards the Gryffindor quarters, Hadrian Black and such weird dude, Thomas Dumbledore. Recording it all now, it nearly makes me feel terrible; Hogwarts really couldn't see it coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all this teasing, but I wanted to write the sorting in a different way. I hope you liked it, and stay with me to the next chapter! Thx


End file.
